Haine et plus si affinités
by Darkie59
Summary: Détester ou aimer? Couple issu des News mais je vous laisse découvrir qui est avec qui.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà ma nouvelle fic. J'avais envie de me relancer dans un lemon mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit génial. ^^ Pas grave il faut s'y remettre. La prochaine fois ça sera mieux promis!

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

Parfois on aime, parfois on déteste, parfois les deux sentiments se mêlent et on ne connaît plus vraiment la frontière entre les deux.

Cet homme m'insupporte la plupart du temps. Sa façon de rester neutre en cas de conflit montre sa faiblesse... ou sa force. Il refuse de s'impliquer dans nos histoires. Cela ressemble souvent à de l'arrogance. Quoi de pire que cette attitude détachée de tout et de tous ?

On se sent inférieur face à son regard noble et hautain. Que pense t'il vraiment de nous, les membres de son groupe ?

Nous voit-il comme des amis, des partenaires de galères et de victoires ? Pense t'il que nous sommes seulement des collègues, des relations de travail obligés de se côtoyer par la force des choses ? Sommes nous juste des ombres flottant à proximité de son monde sans jamais le concerner réellement ?

Il a cette beauté froide et parfaite que lui envie les hommes et que désire les femmes. Il pourrait être le plus populaire de nous tous si il le voulait... mais il ne le veut pas.

Le physique ne paraît pas l'intéresser que cela soit celui des femmes ou des hommes. D'ailleurs il est impossible de savoir si il a une préférence pour un sexe ou pour un autre. Il ne semble regarder personne alors il est peut être asexué ?

Jamais il ne nous a parlé d'une personne partageant sa vie. Une aura de mystère l'entoure totalement dans ce domaine.

Il a fait de longues études difficiles mais jamais il n'a évoqué le sujet avec nous, se contentant de lire dans son coin et de prendre des notes.

Il fait parti de l'élite au même titre que Sakurai-san mais il paraît plus inaccessible que notre senpai.

Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis un brin admiratif. Il a cette noblesse que je n'aurai jamais.

Il attire le regard sur lui quand il pénètre dans une pièce et on ne peut plus oublier cette vision.

Il n'a pas besoin de parler ou de sourire pour qu'on soit aimanté par son charisme. J'aimerai être un peu comme lui même un instant. J'aimerai savoir si être Shigeaki Kato est une chose excitante.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par sa voix grave qui vous enveloppe et semble vous protéger.

- Tu es perdu dans ton monde encore ? Fais attention quand même. Un jour ça pourrait t'attirer des problèmes.

- Oh désolé tu disais ?

- Rien. Fais juste attention à toi.

… Est ce qu'il vient de me menacer ou est ce un tour de mon imagination ? Je n'ai rien fait méritant une éventuelle sanction il me semble.

Il me fixe s'attendant sans doute à une réaction mais je me sens juste terriblement mal à l'aise quand il me scrute ainsi. J'aimerai pouvoir être invisible ou tout du moins paraître moins voyant.

Lassé d'attendre il regarde ailleurs et je peux à nouveau respirer. Mon cœur reprend un rythme normal et je me traite mentalement d'idiot.

C'est une personne normale qui doit sans doute se trouver stupide de temps en temps, qui doit avoir la flemme le matin de se rendre au travail. Ce n'est pas un dieu, juste un être humain... spécial.

Un poids sur mes genoux m'extirpe de mes pensées et je découvre Tego à sa place habituelle. Nous sommes proches sans être des amis fusionnels. On peut compter sur l'autre en cas de soucis et cela nous suffit.

Yuya a parfois un côté puéril qui se manifeste par son envie de câlins. Cela n'arrive pas souvent heureusement. Toutefois l'avoir comme ça proche de moi ne me dérange pas vraiment. On peut même dire qu'il me rassure et me permet de continuer ma progression au sein de News.

Je lui parle assez régulièrement de Shige mais alors qu'il est toujours prompt à me donner son avis catégorique sur tout, dans ces cas il garde le silence se contentant de hocher la tête quand il le faut.

J'ai remarqué depuis peu qu'il s'était énormément rapproché de Keiichiro. Ils aiment se retrouver après le travail pour écumer les bars et les restaurants. Peut être que bientôt il ne s'adressera plus à moi quand il sera en manque d'affection.

Je ne suis pas jaloux parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison de l'être mais bon... Je veux continuer de bénéficier de son soutien quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Toujours est il que quand je parle à Yuya de Shigeaki je surprend souvent un regard étrangement complice entre lui et notre leader. Ils manigancent sûrement un truc pas très joli... Enfin temps que cela ne me concerne pas je m'en moque royalement.

Gentil le Takahisa mais pas dingue. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle quelque chose. D'un geste brusque je pousse notre cadet au sol.

- Itaii Massu ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien ! Réfléchis un peu !

- Hmm... Je suis trop lourd ?

- Pas besoin de me prendre pour un idiot ! Hier on était mardi et on passe toujours la soirée ensemble chez moi ! Tu n'es pas venu ! Pourquoi ?

- Je... Enfin avec Keiichi... On...

- Depuis quand tu lui donnes un surnom ?

Sa voix grave s'est élevée dans mon dos et un frisson a couru le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Shige nous faisait l'honneur de s'exprimer.

- Tu es con ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore compris depuis le temps ?

- Déjà je ne te permet pas de m'insulter et ensuite tu parles de quoi ?

- Ils sortent ensemble ! C'est pourtant simple à deviner !

- Eh ? Qui sort avec qui ?

- Yuya et Koyama !

Peut être que je suis vraiment idiot mais cette simple éventualité ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Au vu de l'air gêné de mon ami Kato doit avoir raison... Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé dans ce cas ? Je me sens exclu du groupe en un instant et je décide de quitter la pièce avant de me mettre à hurler.

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte je sens une main se poser sur mon bras et sans même me retourner je me dégage de cette emprise.

Je ne veux plus les voir pour l'instant. Je veux être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

La porte claque derrière moi et je me dirige presque en courant vers la loge bien entendu déserte en ce moment de Tegomass. Voir les photos sur les murs de nous deux souriant me met en colère. Après tout pendant tout ce temps il me cachait la vérité !

Je rumine mes pensées quand un intrus ose pénétrer dans mon espace vital. Je me doute qu'il s'agit de Tegoshi alors je ne cherche même pas à confirmer mon impression.

- Barre toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler pour l'instant !

- Jaloux de Tego peut être ?

Cette voix … C'est Shige alors qui a pris la peine de se déplacer.

- N'importe quoi ! Jaloux de quoi ? De la relation qu'ils entretiennent ?

- Homophobe alors vu la réaction que tu as eu à cette annonce.

- Je ne suis pas homophobe !

- C'est pourtant ce que Tego pense maintenant. Tu es parti sans explication alors il est certain que tu le détestes.

- Je ne le déteste pas ! C'est juste que...

- Que ?

Ma respiration se coupe brutalement. Son torse s'est collé à mon dos. Ses bras entourent mes hanches et son menton se pose sur mon épaule. Il est trop proche...

- Alors finis ta phrase ! C'est quoi le soucis ?

- … Tu le savais et moi non. Il ne m'a rien dit alors que c'est une chose importante.

- Peut être qu'il avait peur que tu ne comprennes pas son attirance pour les hommes ?

L'une de ses mains vient de s'immiscer sous mon tee-shirt et caresse lentement ma peau. Ses doigts sont froids et ils glissent sur mon épiderme brûlant. Cela me fait frissonner et instinctivement je me colle plus à lui.

« Masuda moi je sais bien que tu peux le comprendre. Ne ? »

Cette dernière syllabe murmurée au creux de mon oreille me fait gémir. A quoi joue t'il exactement ? Il veut me tester ? Voir si je suis comme Yuya et Keii pour ensuite m'humilier ? Cette plaisanterie a assez durée.

- Lâche moi Shige ! Ça ne me fait pas rire !

- Rire ? Non en effet tu ne trouves pas ça drôle mais plutôt... bandant à ce que je peux en juger.

Sa main est descendue vers mon entrejambe et il la frôle lentement. Je ne peux évidemment pas lui cacher mon état. Je refuse de l'avouer mais j'ai déjà « réagi » à ses attouchements.

Ses doigts se glissent dans mon boxer. Il se saisit de ma virilité et entame un premier mouvement. Au prix d'un effort surhumain je parviens à le repousser.

Mes jambes tremblent, mon souffle est court et je sais que mon visage est déjà rougi par l'excitation.

Il se contente de me regarder m'éloigner et un sourire narquois illumine ses traits. Il s'avance lentement vers moi, la pointe de sa langue parcourt ses lèvres et il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

J'ai le sentiment d'être une proie acculée dans un coin du bois et contemplant l'avancée inéluctable du grand prédateur.

Je heurte le mur avec mon dos. A l'évidence je ne peux plus fuir davantage.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il pose ses mains bien à plat de chaque côté de mon visage. Qu'est ce qu'il veut à la fin ?

Son visage devient proche, trop proche. Son haleine mentholée me parvient puis la fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue est experte et je la laisse capturer sa jumelle sans lutter. Elle devient sa propriété et il la dompte avec volupté. Il la caresse, la palpe, l'enferme dans sa danse et l'emprisonne dans sa cage de chair.

Son torse se colle à moi et l'une de ses cuisses s'immisce entre mes jambes faisant pression sur mon membre.

Ma respiration se fait plus saccadée alors qu'il soulève mon tee-shirt exposant mon épiderme à la fraîcheur ambiante. Il se sépare de mes lèvres et m'ôte mon haut.

Aucun regard échangé juste ses yeux se posant sur mon torse et semblant le contempler. Je me sens subitement fier de faire autant de sport pour entretenir ma carrure.

L'un de ses doigts glisse sur mes abdominaux et ses dents se referment dans mon cou.

Il défait la fermeture éclair de mon jean et celui ci tombe tombe à mes pieds accompagné de mon boxer. Être nu devant lui est gênant, intimidant, surtout avec mon sexe dressé n'attendant que lui pour se soulager.

Cela semble lui plaire pourtant. Il se met à genoux devant moi. Le voir dans cette position pour moi... Cet homme fier à l'air orgueilleux... le prince hautain appartenant à l'élite. J'ai l'impression de le dominer enfin alors que bien entendu nous sommes bien loin de ce schéma.

Il me prend en bouche et sa langue joue avec mon gland comme elle jouait avec ma langue précédemment. Il est doué... mais il arrête rapidement et revient à ma hauteur.

Je ne peux pas déchiffrer son expression mais il se débarrasse de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Il me prend la main, m'emmène vers le bureau et m'oblige à lui tourner le dos. Je pose mes coudes sur la table et il embrasse ma nuque.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Masuda ? Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser me prendre ! Je n'ai pas envie de...

Je sens un doigt s'insérer en moi et contre ma volonté je m'entend gémir. Pourquoi est ce que mon corps me trahit comme ça ?

Il laisse un deuxième doigt rejoindre mon intimité et cette fois c'est la douleur qui me fait pousser un cri.

Il s'empare de mon sexe et me masturbe avec vigueur. C'est bon et j'en oublie tout le reste. Je veux maintenant qu'il me prenne comme un animal. Cette idée me terrifie mais m'excite considérablement.

Je veux qu'il me domine, qu'il me réduise au simple état de jouet sexuel. Peut être a t'il intercepté mes pensées car il se met à me mordre violemment l'épaule et il arrête de me préparer.

Sa voix rauque s'élève et alors qu'il me pénètre complètement il me parle enfin.

- Tu aimes me sentir en toi pas vrai ? Tu le voulais depuis longtemps alors maintenant sens le bien.

- Je...

- Chut.

Je l'avoue, j'adore savoir qu'il me prend encore et encore. J'aime sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes hanches. Il me griffe et j'en garderai des traces.

J'aime sentir la table qui entre dans mes côtes et me coupe le souffle à chacun de ses mouvements de plus en plus intenses. J'aime qu'il me tire les cheveux m'obligeant à rejeter ma tête en arrière.

Il me fait mal mais c'est bon, sans doute la meilleure fois de toute ma vie.

Je jouis en criant et son dernier coup de rein le rend extatique. Sans attendre il quitte mon corps et m'oblige à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Il a le charme sauvage qui rend fou tout le monde et il se contente de s'emparer à nouveau de ma bouche.

Après m'avoir mordu la lèvre il relâche son étreinte et le plus sérieusement du monde il se saisit de mon menton.

« Tu es à moi Masuda Takahisa. Entièrement à moi. »

Cet homme je l'aime et je le déteste.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de haine et plus. J'avais envie de continuer cette histoire assez rapidement et c'est chose faite maintenant.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter. ^^

* * *

Cela fait deux mois que j'entends sans cesse cette phrase tourner en boucle : « Tu es à moi Masuda Takahisa. Entièrement à moi. »... ça fait deux mois que j'appartiens totalement à Shige. J'ai beau protester vigoureusement à chaque fois que Tegoshi fait allusion à notre couple le résultat est bien là. Je me laisse complètement dominer... dans tous les domaines.

Il a une emprise totale sur moi et même si je râle pour la forme cela ne me dérange pas réellement. Sans doute que ce genre de relation me convient finalement. Je ne dois penser à rien puisqu'il le fait pour nous. Je me contente juste d'accepter toutes ses demandes en souriant. Un homme comme moi je n'en voudrai même pas. Pourtant lui aussi a l'air d'aimer ça.

Quand il veut me voir il m'envoie un message bref et j'accours comme un chien... Je suis pathétique et en y réfléchissant un peu je me dégoûte. Si un ou une (oui j'aime jouer sur les deux tableaux) ex avait eu ce comportement je l'aurai éjecté en moins de deux jours. Avoir les pleins pouvoirs quoi de plus emmerdant. N'a t'on pas besoin d'un peu de résistance pour savourer vraiment les rares moments de soumission ? En réalité cette situation n'est peut être pas du goût de Shige. Ça expliquerait notamment pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis une semaine.

On se voit juste au travail mais dans ces moments là de toute façon on ne s'approche pas. Il reste le nez plongé dans ses livres de droit et personnellement j'écoute de la musique ou je câline Tegoshi.

Celui-ci essaye de se faire pardonner par de plus nombreux câlins nos rendez-vous du mardi trop souvent annulés selon moi. Il continue d'avancer doucement dans la même direction que Keii et je ne serai pas surpris si ils nous annonçaient bientôt qu'ils envisagent de vivre ensemble. C'est beau l'amour. Ce qui est certain c'est que cela ne m'arrivera pas avec le prince. J'imagine bien sa tête si je m'amène avec mes dizaines de valises un matin...

Peut être qu'il se contenterait de rire et de me claquer la porte au nez. Bien entendu il assortirait son geste d'une remarque acerbe sur ma stupidité...

Enfin au point où nous en sommes peut être même que le « nous » n'a plus de raison d'être et ça me fait un peu déprimer je dois bien l'avouer.

Entre lui et moi il n'a jamais été question de sentiments juste d'une attirance-répulsion mutuelle. On a envie du corps de l'autre tout simplement. Il crève de désir de me posséder, de marquer son territoire et moi je veux être pris avec force... On peut dire que nous nous sommes bien trouvés. On répond... ou répondait, à nos envies réciproques.

Seulement voilà toutes les relations de ce genre ont, à un moment proche ou lointain, une fin brutale. L'autre ne correspond plus à nos critères ou alors on s'en lasse. On veut autre chose. On veut manipuler et être manipulé par un autre jouet. Tout dans le monde qui nous entoure est ainsi. On a tous une date de péremption. Peut être que moi aussi je suis comme cette viande sous cellophane dans le supermarché. J'ai une durée de consommation limitée. Cela concerne aussi bien mon travail, être idole ça ne dure qu'un temps, le temps de notre beauté, que les relations sentimentales.

Tout est éphémère ? Est ce que c'est ça que je dois comprendre au final ? Et si je suis contre ? Et si je me rebelle contre cet état des choses ? Pour mon activité professionnelle je ne peux rien y faire ou pour être plus précis je ne rien faire seul. J'ai besoin de l'aide de mes fans. Ils vont devoir continuer de me soutenir même quand mes premières rides apparaîtront sur mon front, même quand il m'arrivera d'oublier mes paroles. Il faut qu'elles restent à mes côtés vieillissant elles aussi, abandonnant la jupe de lycéenne pour le tailleur puis la robe de grossesse et celle de la vieillesse. On devra faire face au temps ensemble.

Mais pour l'amour... Personne ne peut m'aider. Si je veux quelque chose je dois agir. Si je veux continuer avec Kato alors c'est à moi de me bouger sauf si la situation me convient. Je dois au moins essayer et si cela ne fonctionne pas alors je pourrai dire que j'ai tenté ma chance.

C'est étrange de se faire cette réflexion pour un homme qu'on aime sans doute pas... En tout cas je dois me lancer. Il est juste à quelques mètres de moi après tout. Je repousse donc doucement Yûya et je quitte le canapé protecteur. Il faut que j'ose enfin sauter dans l'inconnu pour lui. Je dois retrouver ma personnalité entière avant de le regretter.

Je m'approche de lui. Il a l'air profondément absorbé par sa lecture. Je suis certain que même en me concentrant intensément je n'en comprendrai pas la moitié. Il a retenu les ondulations de ses cheveux noirs comme jais avec deux petites pinces. Il a un peu de mal à supporter sa crinière un peu plus longue que d'habitude et pourtant il est sublime ainsi. Son coude repose sur la table et il penche sa tête légèrement.

Une mèche de ses cheveux s'est échappée de son attache et elle caresse sa joue paresseusement. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer son souffle que je sais par expérience chaud et mentholé. Ce souffle qui a si souvent glissé sur ma peau. Il pose son menton sur sa main et pousse un léger soupir. Peut être qu'il est temps pour lui de faire une petite pause ?

L'un de ses doigts s'approche de sa bouche et il l'humidifie avec le bout de sa langue. Sans le vouloir il rend le moindre de ses gestes sensuels et je sens mon envie pour lui renaître. L'encolure de son tee-shirt révèle une partie bien trop grande à mon humble avis de sa peau. Rien d'indécent dans sa tenue mais tout n'est que suggestion. On devine sans peine les muscles de son buste et ceux de ses cuisses parfaitement dessinés dans son jean délavé. On ne peut pas détacher son regard de cette silhouette sublime et tentatrice.

J'essaye de m'arracher de cette vision mais c'est tellement compliqué de retrouver son calme après ce spectacle. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur et tout en l'admirant à loisir je lui adresse enfin la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

- Shige.

- Hmm ?

- Shige on peut parler un instant ?

- C'est ce qu'on fait non ?

Toujours cette façon cinglante de me répondre des évidences et surtout de me remettre à ma place, moi Masuda Takahisa, l'être inférieur à sa majesté.

- En privé je veux dire.

- Pas besoin. Je n'ai rien à cacher aux autres membres du groupe alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose alors vas y.

- C'est pour quelque chose qui ne concerne que nous...

- Nous ? Nous ça n'a jamais existé alors pourquoi est ce que cela commencerait maintenant ?

Au moins tout cela a le mérite d'être clair. Pas besoin de s'attarder davantage sur le sujet. Je suis fixé et ça me permettra de passer plus vite à autre chose.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

- Pas de soucis.

Il n'a même pas attendu que je m'éloigne pour se replonger dans son traité de je ne sais quoi. Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve montrant le peu d'importance de ma vie à ses yeux je viens de l'avoir.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais ou plutôt la destination de mes pas mais je me retourne et récupère mon manteau qui traîne sur une chaise non loin de Keiichiro. Je dois avoir une mine étrange vu la façon dont il me regarde mais il ne cherche pas à me retenir alors que je quitte la loge puis l'agence.

Je finis mon errance dans un bar quelconque à proximité de la Johnny's et je commande mon premier verre : de la vodka pure. Quoi de mieux pour oublier ? Après avoir terminé je me décide pour acheter directement la bouteille. Ça ira plus vite.

Je bois encore et encore mais cela ne m'aide pas à passer à autre chose. Au contraire je ressasse toujours les mêmes pensées, je vois toujours le même visage et le même sourire. Son corps, sa présence me manque. Je veux le voir encore une fois.

Je me lève en titubant et je monte dans le premier taxi que je croise. Je donne son adresse au chauffeur sans réfléchir et pendant tout le trajet je me répète que je veux être à ses côtés un an, un mois, une semaine même une heure de plus.

La voiture s'arrête devant son immeuble et je me traîne jusque son ascenseur puis sa porte. Il est là juste derrière et il me suffit de sonner pour enfin le revoir. Ma main se lève et j'entends le bruit strident de sa sonnette résonner dans toutes les pièces.

On bouge à l'intérieur et on ouvre. Il est là, magnifique. Je lis de l'interrogation dans son regard et je sens qu'il se prépare à me sortir l'une de ses répliques mais je ne veux pas, pas cette fois. Avant même qu'il ne prononce son premier mot mes lèvres se sont emparées des siennes. Je les lui dévore littéralement. Cette douceur m'a manqué. La fraîcheur de cette langue qui glisse contre la mienne, ce corps chaud se pressant contre mon torse. J'ai besoin de le ressentir encore.

Je le plaque contre le mur derrière lui et je m'enivre de son parfum. Je me saisis des revers de sa veste et je l'attire à ma suite dans ce lieu que j'ai appris à connaître au fil de mes visites. Il ne s'oppose pas à moi et me suit tranquillement. Sa chambre est là enfin. Son lit est défait, ses draps froissés et je sens l'odeur d'un parfum étranger flotter dans la pièce.

Je lui ôte sa veste et son haut et je le repousse sur son matelas. Je veux cet homme qui m'appartient. Sur son torse des traces de griffures qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles sont encore rouges... récentes.

Je m'assoie à califourchon sur cet homme qui n'a pas attendu pour me remplacer. A t'il autant besoin de coucher pour vivre qu'il ne puisse pas patienter deux heures ? Je devrai être en colère mais cela ne fait que m'exciter. Je me penche vers lui et je lèche avec langueur les traces que son nouvel amant éphémère lui a laissé.

Je détache ma ceinture puis je m'empare de ses poignets. Je les glisse entre les barreaux de son lit et je l'attache solidement. Il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper et continue d'apprécier mes caresses. Son regard se vrille dans le mien quand je m'éloigne de son corps et je peux y lire de l'envie, de l'impatience aussi. J'aime ça, j'aime cette lueur inattendue qui brille dans les yeux du si fier Shigeaki.

Je défais les boutons de son pantalon et sa fermeture éclair. Je le fais descendre le long de ses jambes et son boxer se retrouve bien rapidement sur son plancher. Il est nu sous moi et je pourrai jouir à cette simple vue.

Ma langue découvre ce membre dressé et le parcourt calmement. Il glisse entre mes lèvres et s'enfonce dans ma bouche. Il est chaud mais peut être pas autant que l'intérieur de son corps qui sera bientôt à moi je m'en fais la promesse. J'en mordille l'extrémité et il gémit. Son altesse sérénissime m'est soumise et il s'abaisse à gémir pour moi.

Ses hanches se soulèvent et il pénètre plus profondément vers ma gorge. Je suce son sexe qu'il m'a offert et mes mouvements se font lents pour le frustrer davantage. Il est à moi en cet instant et il doit le comprendre. Ses râles sont plus rauques alors que j'accélère et il tire sur les liens qui le retiennent. Qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il est mon prisonnier tout comme j'étais le sien il y a encore si peu de temps.

Je m'éloigne de son membre avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la jouissance totale et je quitte le lit. Il semble paniquer. Peut être s'imagine t'il que je vais le laisser ainsi ? Je jette un regard autour de moi et je repère ce que je cherche. Elle est étalée sur son bureau, sans doute lancée là avec soulagement un soir et abandonnée depuis. Je me saisis de la cravate et m'avance à nouveau vers lui. Je l'embrasse puis le bâillonne.

Je me déshabille et le rejoint. Mes dents se referment sur son épaule et je me place entre ses jambes. Je soulève ses cuisses et d'un geste vif je le pénètre entièrement. Le préparer n'était pas dans mes intentions et quand je vois son visage se crisper sous mon intrusion la satisfaction en est d'autant plus grande.

Son corps n'est pas chaud non il est brûlant, étroit et serré. Être en lui me rend fou. Je sens ses muscles tendus et son sexe érigé entre nos deux corps. Je me retire et le possède à nouveau avec force. Ses yeux se ferment et une larme glisse le long de sa joue. Je la récupère du bout de la langue. Sa respiration est plus courte et je reste immobile un instant.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon bassin et je me redresse. Je m'agrippe à ses hanches et j'abandonne la chaleur de son être avant de le transpercer plus vigoureusement. J'accélère mes gestes refusant de lui accorder la moindre tendresse. Pourquoi être doux avec un homme qui ne connaît que la domination ? Il essaye désespérément de se détacher en tirant sur la ceinture mais celle-ci s'enfonce dans sa chair et refuse de céder.

Je lui accorde un moment de répit et lui enlève son bandeau. Mon geste suivant lui fait crier mon prénom et il m'encourage à le prendre plus fortement. Je ne me contrôle plus et je me perd en lui alors qu'il hurle à gorge déployée.

Il se répand entre nous et me crie de ne pas m'arrêter. Mes va-et-vient s'intensifient et je griffe ses flancs quand enfin je viens en lui. Je sens ma semence glisser dans son corps et l'empreindre. Je suis peut être à lui mais maintenant c'est réciproque. Il est ma propriété. Personne ne pourra plus me l'enlever.

Je me retire et je jette un regard appréciateur sur mon Shige. Son corps nu frisonne maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien pour le protéger de l'air frais ambiant. Des perles de sueur dévalent le long de son torse et roulent sur ses fins abdominaux. Les légères boucles de ses cheveux désormais humides sont collées sur ses tempes. Il a gardé ses paupières closes et il tente de calmer le rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Je suis conscient que si je continue de l'admirer ainsi j'aurai de nouveau très vite envie de lui alors je me contente de le détacher et de remonter les draps sur nous.

Il ne dit rien mais s'approche de moi. Pour la première fois il se serre entre mes bras et me laisse caresser ses cheveux. Je me sens bien même si notre avenir, si nous en avons un reste incertain. Je continuerai de me battre pour avancer dans ma vie. Renoncer c'est perdre cette possibilité d'un futur commun et je ne peux pas l'accepter si facilement.

Son portable se fait entendre et je m'en empare. Je décroche sans réfléchir et je reconnais immédiatement cette voix.

- Shige je crois que j'ai oublié ma cravate chez toi. Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?

- On te l'a rendra demain Tadayoshi mais je serai toi j'en achèterai une nouvelle à la place.

- Masuda ?

- Oui c'est moi. Oh à l'avenir évite de t'approcher de mon petit ami aussi. C'est un conseil d'ami.

Est ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Je n'en sais rien car les lèvres de Kato sur les miennes m'ont fait oublier le monde qui nous entourait.


End file.
